pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪
Suite Pretty Cure ♪ ( スイートプリキュア♪ Suīto Purikyua ♪) to japoński serial anime i ósma seria Pretty Cure przez franczyzowych anime Izumi Todo . Wyprodukowany przez Toei Animation, seria premierę w dniu 6 lutego 2011, zastępując Heartcatch Pretty Cure! od jego początkowej szczelinie. Tematem serii jest muzyka. Opis Fabuły Hibiki i Kanade są dwaj przyjaciele, którzy dorastali razem w Mieście Kanon. Bardzo różni się w ich osobowości, mają jedną wspólną cechę: połączenia muzyki. Bez względu na to, jak różne są i ile ich różnice spowodować ich kłótni, oboje nadal akcje kochające serca. Pewnego dnia spotykają Hummy, który jest wysyłany do Świata Ludzi z Major Ziemi zebrać rozrzucone nuty Melodii Szczęścia. Muszą natychmiast przekształcić Całkiem leki przeciwstawić się zagrożeniom i zło muzyki z Mephisto. Mogą zatrzymać Melody Of Sorrow od zakłócania ich spokojnym miasteczku, a może ich wypaczony przyjaźni mierzyć do obligacji Pretty Cure? Postacie Pretty Cure *Hojo Hibiki ( 北条响 Hōjō Hibiki '') ma 14 lat i ma radosny charakter. Ona przoduje w sporcie, ekspert w dziedzinie piłki nożnej, ale jest bardzo źle na studia. Ona także kocha jeść słodkich rzeczy, w szczególności ciast od rodziny Kanade za za sklep. Jej alter ego jest '''Cure Melody' . *Minamino Kanade ( 南野奏 Minamino Kanade) ma 14 lat, a ona jest Hibiki przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Kanade jest doskonałym uczniem, ale ona nie jest naprawdę dobry w sporcie. Jej doskonałe stopnie i osobowość zrobić jej coś w rodzaju celebryty w jej szkole. Ona marzy o byciu cukiernik i przejąć sklep jej rodziców, szczęście łyżką. Ona również ma silną miłość do kotów. Jej alter ego jest Cure Rhythm . *Siren ( セイレーン Seireen ) / Ellen Kurokawa ( 黒川エレン Kurokawa Eren ) jest byłym Cat-like Fairy of Songs.Mimo, że urodził się w majora ziemi i wie Hummy, ona, w pewnym momencie, zdradził Ziemi i pokrewnych Majora Mephisto. Potem uświadamia sobie swoje błędy i zdradza Mephisto na miłość Hummy za. Jej silne uczucia przyjaźni z Hummy zamienili ją w Cure i teraz ludzi. Jej alter ego jest Cure Beat . *Shirabe Ako ( 調辺アコ Shirabe Ako) jest studentem w Kanon Elementary, same klasy z Souta Minamino. Ona jest bardzo dojrzała jak na swój wiek, ale również bardzo zimno, a nie powyżej rozdawać wykłady, szczególnie wobec Hibiki i Kanade. Ona maski jak tajemniczego wojownika, który ratuje i rytm Cure Melody Cure od odcinka 11 i ataki z kolorowych klawiszy fortepianu. Często pomaga ładnej Leki jeśli są uwięzione, ale pozostawia je wykończyć Negatones. Jej pochodzenie i status jest nieznany, a ona oświadczyła, że nie będzie się z partnerem Całkiem leki, aż chwila jest odpowiednia. Ona również nie wydają się mówić, a jej partner Tone Fairy, Dodory, ten mówi. W przypadku odcinka 35, aby zatrzymać Mephisto za zamieszki, które deklaruje swoją tożsamość i twierdzi, że jest córką Mefisto. Odwróciła się do Muse Cure i obudził ojca z jego hipnozy. Odrzuciła dołączyć leczy, ale gdy mówią, że nie jest sam, postanawia walczyć razem z nimi. Jej alter ego jest Cure Muse i Cure Mask. Maskotki *Hummy( ハミィ ''Hamii '') jest kobieta kocie Fairy piosenek, a partnerem zarówno Hibiki i Kanade. Ona jest roczny wokalista Melodii Szczęścia i najlepszy przyjaciel Siren. Hummy zostanie wysłana do świata ludzi, aby sprawdzić i zebrać rozrzucone nuty Melodii Szczęścia i poznała zarówno Kanade i Hibiki pomóc jej zebrać. *Fairy Tone jest dziewięć stworzeń z różnych kolorach, z których każdy pochodzi od innej strony. Oni pożyczają swoje uprawnienia do Pretty Cure na różne sposoby. *Crescendo Tone jest najmocniejszy z Fairy Tone zmienia forme Pretty Cure na Crescendo Minor Land *Aphrodite ( アフロディテ Afurodite) jest królową narodu "Główne gruntu". Ona gospodarzem rocznicę melodia szczęścia, aby się modlić o pokój dla wszystkich światów. Ona jest żona Mephista i matką Ako. *Mephisto( メフィスト Mefisuto) jest królem Minor Krainy. Próbuje zrobić melodia szczęścia do Melody smutku, aby włączyć wszystkie światy tragiczne i spełnić jego smak muzyki. Był rzeczywiście pionkiem i został zahipnotyzowany. Zanim miał pranie mózgu, był królem majora ziemi i mąż Aphodite i ojciec Ako. Wkrótce wrócił do normy i szczerze bardzo kocha go Ako . Trio Minor *Bassdrun ( バスドラ Basudora) - jest jednym z członków. Ma głęboki głos, gdy śpiewał. Ma zieloną brodę, która ma podobną fryzurę jak jego włosy. *Baryton ( バリトン Baryton) - jest jednym z członków. On jest inteligentny i ma fajne osobowości. Ma niebieskie włosy. *Falsetto ( ファルセット Farusetto) - jest jednym z członków. Ma piskliwy głos, gdy śpiewał. Po jego przyjaciele i Mephisto kolei dobre ponownie, on okazuje się być szpiegiem, od zgiełku Evil, jednak później okazuje dobry ponownie. Ma różowe włosy. *Noise ( ノイズ Noizu ) jest rzeczywistym wrogiem za działania. On ma trzy formy P-Chan, bestia i humanoid. *Negatone są summonde potwory w tej serii, gdy uwaga jest dołączony do obiektu. Urzywane dla Pretty Cure * Cure Module Precure urzywają ich do Tranformacji *Miracle Beltier Hibiki Urzywa go do ataku *Fantastic Beltier Kanade urzywa go do ataku *Love Guitar Rod Ellen Urzywa go do ataku *Healing Hest Precure Urzywają go do ataku Merchandise Proszę odnieść się do strony głównej:Suite Precure Merchadise Galeria Wideo Zakończenie Category:Series Category:Merchadise Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Gallery Category:Stubs